Ipoh A Must-Visit City In Malaysia
Ipoh trip should be on your list if you want to visit Malaysia! The third largest city in Malaysia has a lot of history to it as well as natural attractions! And if you're not coming for those, then how about the delicious and affordable food? In this guide, we cover what you must see and how to get to and around Ipoh! Ipoh Old Town Usually the first stop in any Ipoh itinerary, Ipoh Old Town is where Ipoh began! There are total of 24 notable landmarks in Ipoh Old Town. It's possible to walk to all of these spots in a day if you take on the heritage walk - you can get a map from the Ipoh World website. Some notable landmarks: *Ipoh Railway Station *Town Hall *Birch Memorial Clock Tower *St Michael's Institution *Concubine lane *Han Chin Pet Soo Museum Besides these, you can go on a hunt for street murals scattered around Ipoh Old Town. Ipoh New Town Dubbed New Town, this younger part of the city stretches from the east side of the river all the way to Greentown. In recent years, numerous new hotels have sprung up in this area to cater to the budding tourism in Ipoh! Notable landmarks include: *The Octagon serviced apartments *Lou Wong Chicken Rice restaurant *Ipoh Parade shopping mall *Tong Sui Kai (Dessert street) Easy Ways To Get Around Ipoh Getting around Ipoh is not difficult. You can rent a car straight from the airport! Grab has also become more popular and is an affordable way to travel from one side of Ipoh to another! #Hop off/ hop on bus - More details about the bus schedule and ticket price. #Self drive #Car rental #Taxi/ Grab #Walk Ipoh White Coffee You can get a cup of Ipoh White Coffee in almost any kopitiam (coffee shop) in Ipoh but the most renown ones are: *Kedai Kopi Sin Yoon Loong *Kedai Kopi Nam Heong *Chang Jiang White Coffee Ipoh Famous Food The most famous Ipoh dish is beansprout (tauge) chicken or nga choi kai ''in the local dialect. And there are two competing restaurants in Ipoh Old Town that serve this: *Ong Kee Bean Sprouts Chicken Restaurant *Lou Wong Bean Sprouts Chicken Restaurant Other notable Ipoh food must include: *Shredded Chicken Hor Fun (or ''gai se hor fu''n) at Thean Chun *Salted Chicken by Aun Kheng Lim *Tambun pomelo - a juicy fruit grows exceptionally well in Ipoh because of water enriched by the surrounding limestone hills! Ipoh Dim Sum Before you leave Ipoh, you should try to get some yummy dim sum - there are plenty of dim sum restaurants in Ipoh! These are the popular ones in Ipoh Old Town: *Restaurant Foh San *Ming Court Hong Kong Dim Sum Ipoh also has its share of halal dim sum restaurants: * Green Town Dim Sum Cafe * Canning Dim Sum Ipoh Famous Biscuits Crispy and savory pastries are another thing that Ipoh does well. Stop by any of these biscuit shops to buy a box of freshly made meat floss biscuits, egg tarts, ''heong piah or kaya puffs to take back! *Guan Heong Biscuit Shop *Ching Han Guan Biscuit Shop *Sin Eng Heong Biscuit Shop *Yee Hup Hiong Peah Ipoh Attractions Many of Ipoh's attractions have something to do with the limestone hills around Ipoh. There are cave temples that look like they've been fused to a limestone hill. Sunway's Lost World of Tambun is a theme park with hot springs in addition to their water slides, zoo, etc. *Perak Cave Temple *Sam Poh Tong *Kek Lok Tong *Sunway’s Lost World of Tambun *Ipoh Street Murals Ipoh Homestays More and more homestays are coming up in Ipoh. They make a fine alternative to hotels, especially for larger groups! *Pause Ipoh Ipoh Hotels Boutique hotels like have certainly made their mark in Ipoh - you can easily find one in any part of the city! *M Boutique Hotel *WEIL Hotel *Bedrock Hotel Ipoh has a couple of 5-star resorts too! *The Haven Resort Hotel *The Banjaran Hotsprings Retreat Ipoh Shopping Malls Ipoh has a few AEON branches and a couple of other local malls but these two have long been the favorites for many locals! *Ipoh Parade Mall *Aeon Kinta City Ipoh Travel Guide Blog travelswithsun